battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Perino Model 1908
The Perino Model 1908 was an Italian machine gun designed by engineer Giuseppe Perino in 1901. It was strip-fed, water-cooled, and simultaneously recoil- and gas-operated. It also permitted fast setup and teardown, and could potentially be fired nonstop. A heavy weapon at 60 pounds, a 1910 redesign reduced the weight to 33 pounds.Perino Model 1908 - Wikipedia The weapon was unusual in that it could be fitted with a magazine for its 20-round ammunition strips, topped off as room permitted. Although fed by a strip (like the M1909 Benét-Mercié), its spent cartridges were reattached to the strip as it was eliminated from the weapon, preventing loose cartridges from littering the battlefield.Italian Perino Machine Gun - Forgotten Weapons Fearing that its design might be copied, the Italian government classified the weapon as "top secret". Thus, it was not refined as much, and used only sparingly during World War I. However, some of its design would reappear in the Breda M37 machine gun used during World War II. Battlefield 1 |slot = Primary |fire = Automatic Semi-Automatic |rof = 450 RPM |ammotype = 6.5×52mm Carcano |magazine = 120 rounds (20 round strips) |reserve = 120 rounds |partial = 121 - 101 Rounds 3.8s (Top Strip Reload) 100 - 1 Rounds 1.0s (Pre-Reload Delay) 0.83s (Strip Reload) 0.6s (Post-Reload Delay) 2.43s (Single Strip Reload) 3.26s (Two Strip Reload) 4.09s (Three Strip Reload) 4.92s (Four Strip Reload) 5.75s (Five Strip Reload) |empty = 3.16s (Pre-Reload Delay) 0.83s (Strip Reload) 0.6s (Post-Reload Delay) 4.59s (Single Strip Reload) 5.42s (Two Strip Reload) 6.25s (Three Strip Reload) 7.08s (Four Strip Reload) 7.91s (Five Strip Reload) 8.74s (Full Reload) |hud = |damage = 26.5 - 20 * 26.5 (0-11 meters) * 26.5 - 25 (11-12 meters) * 25 - 23 (12-35 meters) * 23 - 20.84 (35-49 meters) * 20.84 - 20 (49-50 meters) * 20 (50+ meters) |vel = 700 m/s |recoil = |recoil1st = 1.25 |recoildec = 10.002 (Low Weight) 6 (Defensive) |spreadz = 0.18 (Static) 1.02 (Moving) |spreaduz = 3 (Static) 3.75 (Moving) |spreadinc = -0.102 (Low Weight) -0.085 (Defensive) |spreaddec = 8.925 (Low Weight) 2.975 (Defensive) |drop = 12 m/s² |source = Symthic: Weapon Charts (Basic Data) Symthic: General Information (Dynamic Reload Time) }} The Perino Model 1908 is a weapon introduced in Battlefield 1: In the Name of the Tsar expansion for the Support kit. The weapon is unique amongst the Light Machine Guns as it is reloaded by refilling the box magazine with one 20-round strip at a time. The feed system allows for uninterrupted fire between clips. The maximum magazine capacity is six 20-round strips, or 120 rounds. Unlike other weapons, the Perino 1908 has two stages in its reload process. Pressing the first time will refill strips, topping off the hopper magazine with at least 101 rounds. If the current strip is partially spent, pressing a second time will replace the strip, ensuring the weapon is completely full. An empty reload will still require a weapon cock after loading in the first strip. The Perino is capable of firing 65 shots before overheating. There are two variants of the Perino Model 1908: Low Weight and Defensive. Low Weight The Low Weight variant is the standard version and is fitted with a bipod. Defensive The Defensive variant is similar to the Low Weight variant (in terms of attachments), with the exception of having an Optical Sight instead of iron sights. It also features a tripod, instead of a bipod. Weapon Skins Gallery Perino1908-LW-BF1.png|Perino Model 1908 Low Weight BF1-Perino1908-LW-1.jpg|First person BF1-Perino1908-LW-2.jpg|Iron sights BF1-Perino1908-LW-3.jpg|Reloading the Perino Model 1908 Low Weight BF1-Perino1908-LW-4.jpg|Operating the charging handle Codex Icon.png|Perino Model 1908 Codex icon Perino1908-Def-BF1.png|Perino Model 1908 Defensive BF1-Perino1908-DEF-1.jpg|First person BF1-Perino1908-DEF-2.jpg|Lens Sight with Dot reticle Skins Perino1908-LW-BF1-Leg.png|The Kopparhed Trivia *In the customization screen, the Low Weight variant used to have the tripod of the Defensive variant despite having a bipod in first-person. This was later fixed, with each variant now showing the correct attachments in the customization screen. References Category:Battlefield 1: In the Name of the Tsar Category:Light Machine Guns of Battlefield 1